


Miraculous Short Drabbles

by Maddy25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, more to come - Freeform, post-reveal, sleepy!marinette, suggestions?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: A collections of fluffy drabbles.





	Miraculous Short Drabbles

Marinette was used to waking up to various things, such as Tiki’s frantic squeaks or her paws shoving against her face, her mother climbing up the trap door only _minutes_ before she needed to be in class, and the most seldom of all, her alarm clock.

So, when she heard the tale-tale ringtone that meant it was her boyfriend, Adrien, calling she somehow managed to wake up.

She rolled over and looked at the time, 6:23AM, and thought about pressing decline before she caved and hit the green accept button.

“Good morning, princess, I almost thought you weren’t going to answer the phone,” he said light-heartedly and too awake for this unhuman hour.

She hummed in response, too tired even to think properly.

“I just wanted to let you know that I am on the way to the bakery right now,” he said as he climbed into the limo that was transporting him.

She hummed again, albeit happier this time.

“Do you know why I’m coming over this early?” he prompted cheekily.

Another hum.

“It’s because we agreed that we were all going to be at the school early to prepare for our teacher’s surprise birthday party,” he started, “and we need to be there in about half an hour, so get up and we can watch the sunrise, it’s going to be beautiful day out here.”

“Adrien,” she said in a groggy voice.

“Yes, my lady?” he responded back tenderly.

“It’s nice that your voice was the first thing that I heard today,” she told him with a sleepy smile.

“Princess, that was really sweet, but you still have to get out of bed,” he told her while getting out of his car and walking up the steps to the bakery.

She sighed in defeat and threw her legs over the side of her bed and started to climb out.

“Ah, there was it so hard?” Adrien teased her as she struggled down the steps.

He pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“If you weren’t so cute, I’d be mad,” she said snuggling her face into his chest and enjoying his embrace.

“Mmh. Now go get dressed and brush your teeth, so I can kiss you properly,” he said loosening his grip on her.

She gave a long sigh before grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

**BONUS:**

“How did you get Mari up without biting your head off?”

  
“Mmm. I believe she told me it has something to do with me being cute.”

“Shut it, Adrien.”

“If it helps, I think you’re cute too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! It's Maddy here with some content (crazy I know!)
> 
> I just wanted to put out there that I have a Ko-fi :)  
> handle: maddy_rushing
> 
> For this particular collection, I will be up for a few requests if you are interested! Just comment below! 
> 
> I also have a tumblr too:  
> miraculous-fan-fictions


End file.
